Behind the Game: A Minecraft FanFiction
by AK9sSoul
Summary: You know the game. Well this is what its truly about. In the view of several different people of this disintegrating world, this story is a mash-up of their experiences all told from the single POV of one broken person. Lets just say this "game" isn't everything it seems. This is the creation of the world, Minecraft.
1. Prologue

Minecraft. You heard of it? Well obviously you have if you are reading this right now. You know it as a world of "endless" possibilities. Don't you? A world where you can build anything you want, do anything it allows. Did you ever think once that it could have been more? A place where actual people lived. Where buildings were strong and tall and families lived in harmony. Crime wasn't a word. Of course there were a few bad apples but they were caught and delt with, with ease. A place where life was simple. I stress, "was". Well, I guess I might as well start this so you're not wondering what I am talking about for long enough to leave the page. Long enough to abandon my memories... my past...  
Have fun... with my story. With our story...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Autumn_

Tracing my finger in the soft creases of my blanket, I scanned the cover of my new book.

"Airplanes"

by: J.C

I bit my lip contemplating starting it. J.C is one, if not my favorite author but supper is starting in a few minutes...Screw it. A grin stretched across my lips as I grabbed it roughly. The smell of new pages wafted into my nose as I pushed the cover open. I smiled even more broadly as I read the first chapters tital.

~**Safety Equals Home**

"RUN! FASTER JILL, FASTER!"

The thumping of my feet slamming against the ground vibrated through my body. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face mingling with an unimaginable amount of sweat.

"Alright stop."

The ground froze suddenly, legs gave out beneath me, and my face smacked hard against the treadmills hard rubber. Shaky breaths shook my body as I tried not to throw up.

"Very good Jill. Now you are even faster then before. Now you're stronger then yesterday. You're better."

I tried to nod but could barely even move my head through a ear splitting ache. My body was still shaking too hard to even attempt standing up.

"Stand up. We should go. Your mom is going to worry."

"I ... can't..." I choked.

"You what? Did you just say you can't?" my dad said with a thick edge to his voice.

"I... ca..." my voice faltered as I felt a swift kick to my stomach. I let out a squeal through my cracked lips as bit my tongue in reaction. The taste of iron quickly spread through my mouth.

"Now can you get up?" The venom in his voice was easy to detect.

"Yesh" I spit out wincing at the terrible lisp, "I will... dad..."

I pushed~

"Autumn! Come down for dinner!"

My eyes widened and I looked up from the words. I laughed awkwardly as I noticed my eye was twitching. I knew I should have waited. I threw the book aside and pushed myself up from the bed.  
"COMING MOM!" I yelled running to my closet to grab my tutu.

**Jacob**

My head snapped up at the sound of her yell. I heard a tired laugh at my side from the reaction and I turned my head to look at my mom's kind face, her smile not covering up her obvious worry.

"Mah, its alright. Dad, is just running late."

She gave me a sideways glance and winked. A burst of laughter escaped me and I laid my head in my hands.

"Its alright J, I'm fine. Your father is never this late but I trust him and I trust he's safe. I trust he'll show up."

I looked back up, scrunched my eyebrows and sent her a weak smile, my signature face. She smiled back and turned to stare at that same spot as before, the small bouquet of poppies on the tabletop. Delicate red petals encircling a bud in the center of each flower, were clumped together in the small pot with the help of their verdant stems. A few days ago my sister had gone out to the grassy hill overlooking the city named "Poppy Peak" for its luscious abundance of the small red flowers; she spent hours running through the fields, picking poppies, and simply laying in the tall grass and the soft flowers natural cushion.

She walked into the house that day covered in pollen and carrying armfuls of poppies. I won't forget the huge smile stretched across her face. Her eyes were shinning with happiness. My mother, Eilis, dried all of the flowers except for the ones she put in that pot. By now they had slightly wilted, their soft petals growing darker, but in my opinion their beauty would never disappear. Those poppies seemed to hold a part of my sister in them. Her hidden happiness and remarkable beauty... not in an awkward way of course. Haha, kind of a deep thing to get out of a vase of flowers. My bad.

I realized I was tapping my foot rather loudly against the ground as I thought and stopped abruptly giving my mom an apologetic glance. She just laughed lightly and half heartedly grabbed an apple from a plate on the table.

"Mom, you chew with your mouth open when your impatient."

Her mouth shut immediately after I called her out.

"Shut - up," she said through a mouth of apple.

My mom... beautiful like a sunrise, or at least that's what my dad says every single time he talks about her, with long wavy brown hair that cascades down her back like a river. The perfect height, 5.7, and always wearing the prettiest dresses. I do have to say she is the kindest person you may ever meet, and my dad loves her so much. Its a shame, he's part of the royal guard and only ever comes home for dinner... sometimes not at all but he promised us he would be here tonight...promised.

"I'M HERE!"

I looked up sharply, giving myself minor whiplash. Autumn stood with large puppy dog eyes. Their green irises sparkling with joy. I bit my lip as I noticed a sparkling pink tutu wrapped around her waist with an aqua-marine tank top for the second half.

"Soooooooo, whatcha think?" she asked with a smile.

"Beautiful, babe," my mom said beside me. I looked at her raising my eyebrows. Most of the muscles in her face were straining to keep it normal. Just the sight of her trying to hold back laughter made me want to break.

"And you big brother?" Autumn directed at me with the same radiant smile.

I struggled to contain myself as I blurted out, "What ARE you wearing?"

She seemed pleased to be able to explain, ignoring my obvious rudeness.

"Well me and daddy went out to buy this tutu awhile ago but I never got a chance to show him... but he's coming tonight so I put it on to impress him! ... it... looks ok... right...?"

I gave her a pitiful smile, feeling a slight pang at the word "daddy", "It looks amazing on you, Autumn!"

She let out a squeal and jumped up and down, "THANKYOU J!"

She ran around the table and grabbed me tight, practically squeezing the life out of me. She brought her lips to my ear and said a quiet, "I love you big bro."

With my dad not around that often... I had become something of a father to her. Without the obvious genes and such but still ... father like. I squeezed her right back and whispered quietly, "I love you too."

She responded softly with her usual, "Swear?"

I nodded, "I swear to the stars and back."

"Back to me?"

"Back to you and me and your gentle heart."

I closed my eyes savoring the moment, when I heard a creak of our wooden fence behind us. Autumn jumped off and screamed, "DAD!"

I turned my head and saw the unmistakable form of my father pushing through the gate entrance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Jay**

Gently, I brushed a couple strands of dirty blond hair behind her ear. She grunted at my touch, and I smiled in turn.

"Come on hun, wake up. I made bacon and eggs for you," I cooed softly.

Raven turned over with a muffled, "no."

I raised my eyebrows and reached out my hands to shake her. She swatted at them lazily in responce. I staightened up with a smirk and backed out of the room.

**Raven**

With an aggravating difficulty I sank back into my dream.

I was standing on the top of an expansive hill. Small red flowers, I had never seen before, tickled my bare legs and I laughed. A tinkling laugh that disappeared into the wind. I could see the sun setting on the horizon, its deep pinks and golds reached across the sky with long colorful fingers. With a gust of air, a hawk flew only feet from my face. I admired its graceful arch of wings as it soared around me, cawing loudly. Taking in a deep breath I could smell bread, and cooking meat. Cranning my head around, I saw a castle of stone. Houses littered its front yard all the way up to what looked like the base of the hill. I saw a house rather larger then the rest, not that far away, and I felt a tingle in my stomach as I stared at it. Why?

Suddenly an overwhelming odor of bacon hit my nose. My eyes widened and I looked around but nothing could have caused it. The smell lingered as I heard a voice that seemed to be inside my own head.  
"Bacon... bacon...bacon"  
To my horror the scene around me started to dissipate. The castle, the sky, everything, falling in broken particles that revealed the empty, blackness behind it.

A burst of white hit my eyes as I opened them. Quickly, they focused on a piece of bacon about an inch from my nose.  
"What..." I moaned and was answered with the sound of laugher over me. I looked past the bacon and right above it, saw the smiling face of Jay. I narrowed my eyes but couldn't help a small laugh.

"You up now?" he asked softly.

With a grin I took my hands out from under the blanket and reached up towards him. He leaned down and, joining hands on the back of his neck, I pulled myself up until our lips met. He kissed me softly only pulling away to say, "I take that as a yes."

I fell back against the pillow laughing again.  
"I'll join you in a moment, hun. Just let me ... wake up," I muttered closing my eyes again.

"Nope, you'll get up now or I'll get the water bucket," he threatened.

I sat up abruptly practically yelling, "I'm up! Not the bucket!"  
He doubled over in laugher and I joined him half swinging the blanket off me.

"I'll get your plate ready," Jay chuckled and walked out.

An awkward smile remained on my face as I watched him leave, hoping he'd run back in. Sighing, I pushed myself off the bed and stumbled my landing. I grabbed my engagment ring from my bedside table and slipped it on, its sparkling diamond casting a light spot on the wall. I looked up an out my floor to ceiling wall at my back garden. Tall wheat stalks grew up from the ground surrounded by various melon, potato, carrot, and pumpkin plants.

A sudden smell of food hit my nose and I snapped myself out of staring. My stomach grumbled at me and I knew I needed bacon, and soon.

**Jay**

I whirled around as I heard the soft pad of footsteps coming up quickly behind me. I was just in time to catch Raven in her attempt to scare me. Even though she knew her plan was foiled, she made a "RAWR" noise and brought up her hands in claws.

"Oh you got me good!" I said sarcastically clutching my chest, "I think my heart skipped a beat from that scare. Or maybe, it was just your beautiful face."

"Oh arent you just a charmer," she scoffed, blowing a piece of hair away from her face with a cheeky smile.

"I thought cheap flirts was the reason I got you?" I asked, turning back to grab the two plates piled with eggs, bacon, and mashed potatos.

"Oh shut up," Raven said as I heard her pull out a chair, "You got me food? I'm hungry enough to eat a cow."

"Sadly, we only got pigs," I said back, walking over to the table and placing the plate in front of her, "but we do have milk."

"I'll pass," she said, picking up her silver fork and scuering a piece of egg.

"Well, more for me," I said, pulling out my own chair and sitting down. I grumbled as I stretched out my tired legs.

Living the dream, working at a wide network of farms that cover acres and acres of land. Every weekday I wake up at five in the morning and get back at dusk, constantly bending over in the hot sun to pull up potato plants, break off melons, and harvesting wheat. The whole infastructure is run by Jeremy Walters, a man whose heart is so cold, not even my smart alike comments will make him budge. He thinks I'm an annoying jerk that struck lucky with a girl that was tricked into loving me. All I do is smile and nod and try desperatly to not punch him square in his big nose. Ever since I was a child, I aspired to be a famous singer and travel the world. Even though this is the life I ended up with, I couldn't be happier with Raven, my sexy fiance. She's enough.

"Hey babe," Raven started, through a mouthful of food, "I was wondering if you wanted to hear about my dream last night."

"Of course hun," I said back, popping a fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. The flavor of lightly seasoned deliciousness exploded across my tongue and I was satisfied with my artistry in the kitchen.

"Well, I was standing on the top of a massive hill, covered in small red flowers I have never seen in my life. There was a gorgous sunset with tons of color and a hawk that flew by my face. I could smell cooking food and-" Ravens voice trailed off suddenly.

"I was listening, I swear!" I said quickly, "You can keep going."

"Oh it not that," she said slowly, "Its just what I say next might make you question me."

"I met you in a ditch while you were covered in mushed up carrots, I decided right then and there to never question you."

It took her a second before she began again.  
"Well, besides the flowers, there was a huge with tons of houses around it. This one particular house was closer then all the others, and for some reason I felt a kind of "connection" with it."

"You felt a connection with a house?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows, "Please tell me it wasnt sexually because I was lucky enough to get you and I dont want any competition, especially with a house."

She struggled to chew as she held back a laugh, "No, not sexual. Just an emotional connection. Like, I had seen the house before in a past life."

"Yep, you have lost it," I muttered looking back down at my half finished plate.

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T QUESTION ME!" Raven yelled.

"Calm yourself sweetheart! I was only joking!" I shouted back with a laugh.

"Whatever, I'm going to go paint," Raven said annoyed but with a smile, pushing out her chair and carrying her plate to the counter.

"Dont spill it! I just replaced that floor!" I shouted after her.

"I will drop the whole twelve jars. It'll be my new canvas," she snapped, walking through the door leading out of the kitchen.

"My bride to be, lucky me," I chuckled, digging back into the potatoes.


	4. SORRY

**HEADS UP!**

I am only gonna be here only temporarily.

My laptop broke forever ago, hence why I'm not posting anything. Soon I will finally get it fixed and as soon as I do I am going to be updating my stories very often. All I know is it will be fixed by summer vacation (June 23rd). I'm so sorry EVERYONE! IM TRYING!


End file.
